Janice Robbins
|gender = Female |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |clearance = Level 6 |IDno = SKJ 11H1772 |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Writing on the Wall'' |actor = Monique Gabriela Curnen |status = Deceased}} Rebecca Stevens was a Level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who worked at the Triskelion until she became the test subject of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Her memories were erased and she was given the new identity of Janice Robbins. Biography Project T.A.H.I.T.I. in her body]] Stevens was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents at Level Six who worked in the Triskelion, where she met Phil Coulson. In 2009, Stevens was diagnosed with cancer and was chosen to participate in Project T.A.H.I.T.I. She was taken to the Guest House and injected with the drug GH.325, which saved her life. She was placed in observation, where Phil Coulson would interview her to learn her progress and if the drug had any side effects. Eventually, Stevens, like the other five patients, began to go insane with the desire to write the Words of Creation, as the DNA of G.H., the alien from whom the drugs were derived, began to imprint itself onto the patients. Upon the recommendation of Dr. Goodman, Coulson had Stevens' memory erased with the Memory Overwriting Machine and the new identity of Janice Robbins was created. As part of her new identity, Stevens' record was written that she died from cancer. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Janice Robbins In her new life, Janice Robbins was an artist from Iowa who lived in Rhinebeck, New York, taught community art classes, and listened to . To relieve herself of the need to write the Words of Creation Robbins created paintings that were signed "A Magical Place." Death ]] One night, Robbins went to a bar and saw Sebastian Derik who looked familiar to her, so soon they talked and Robbins invited Derik to her apartment. She tried to remember where she met Derik but nothing she suggested was correct. As she poured wine for them to drink, Derik undressed; flattered, Robbins suggested that he slow down. That is when she saw his tattoos, the Words of Creation, causing her to react with surprise, asking how he knew about them. Despite fighting back, Robbins died from the trauma of Derik carving the Words into her with a knife. Autopsy Skye had a contact in Rising Tide named Micro who sent her pictures of the body of Robbins. Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz stole the body so that Jemma Simmons could perform an autopsy. Skye and Coulson returned from Robbins' home where they found the paintings. Coulson placed the paintings beside each other, but could not figure out what they meant without other pieces. He decided to use the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine to find answers. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director **Phil Coulson † - Former Colleague Enemies *Sebastian Derik - Former Colleague and Killer Trivia *In the comics, Rebecca Stevens is an expert in the legend of the Black Knight and its Ebony Blade, eventually becoming an ally of the latest Black Knight, Dane Whitman. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 6 Category:Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Category:GH.325 Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Sebastian Derik